In The Darkest Hour
by Choco-Under-the-Pillow
Summary: When things beyond your control have made things turn towards the worst that can happen.


In The Darkest Hours

**Author's Note:** I wrote this as sort of a way to mourn for those lost in the disaster that hit Japan and to those who are suffering the aftermath. This fic is my homage in saying that my prayers are with them in the only way I know how: a story. If anyone finds this disrespectful to the what happened or to the good people please tell me so I can take it down.

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own Daa! Daa! Daa! or any character in its universe.

_Damn it!_

He was still running, and after that fourth block an annoying stitch in his side started to add to his mounting frustration. But at the moment Kanata could hardly care.

_Why isn't she answering?_

The voice in the back of his mind had several answers to that one question, and all of them did nothing to keep the dread he was feeling in check. He only pressed on even faster.

'-number you have reached is not in service, or temporarily disconnected. The number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please try-'

He hit the redial button for about the eleventh time while maneuvering through the crowd on the street and plastered his mobile phone once again to his ear. Kanata gritted his teeth.

_Come on. Come on._

He scarcely registered what was happening around him as everything seemed to go by in a blur, the ringing sound of a phone in his ear. The familiar neighbourhood that he always took on the way to school and back looked completely different, as people stood dazedly outside their homes and looked up at their houses, watching as crumbs from the plaster on their walls fell to the ground that continued to shake.

'-you have reached is not in service, or temporar-'

Kanata pressed the redial button irately as the temple stairs came into view. He cursed that student council meeting which stopped him from walking home with her.

He skidded to a stop and took one breath at the bottom of the stairs before climbing it in equal speed. He had a whole new thing to curse as he sped up the steps which looked even longer than before.

_Finally._

He reached the top and immediately swept a panicked glance around the courtyard for her.

_Miyu-_

Kanata spotted something golden a few paces in front of the door and relief he had never felt before struck his heart where it was squeezed the most. He slowed down as he watched Miyu's sunlit hair sway as she turned to his direction.

She met him halfway in a sprint and Kanata stopped and put his hands on his knees, the stitch in his side throbbing painfully.

"Kanata, are you alright? You're sweating."

Miyu half- kneeled in front of him to look up at Kanata's bent face. There was worry in her face and she seemed to have already changed to house clothes. Kanata could also see she was still visibly shaken.

"Why— didn't— you— answer— your— phone?" Kanata asked while gasping for breath.

Miyu frowned. "I- I left it inside the house."

The two teens looked up at the Saionji residence as the tremors of the aftershock made the foundations groan. Miyu stood and Kanata stepped close beside her, coiling an arm protectively around her side. She stepped closer to him, twining his hand with hers and in one of their rare moments, stayed quiet as the ground beneath them shook.

XOXOXOX

"Yes Mom. No, we already checked everything, the house isn't damaged in anyway. . . Yes Dad, we're always careful."

About half an hour after the earthquake stopped and a few minutes after they went back in Miyu's parents called on the phone and were frantic to know if they were alright. Kanata had just changed and was staring at the horrifying scene that was playing out on the television screen while Miyu calmed her parents in the hall.

He heard Miyu's footsteps enter the room. "Kanata, Dad wants to talk to you." She gasped and a thud sounded behind him.

Kanata turned around and found Miyu staring at the television, her hands over her mouth and the phone dropped on the floor, squeaking out voices that had a note of panic in them. He strode beside her and picked the phone up then wrapped an arm around Miyu, pulling her to his chest to block the tv screen.

"Hello?" Kanata spoke to the phone. "No Yū-san everything's alright, she just dropped the phone. . . It's . . the ocean. . . No we're too far and it's high up here any— on the tv. . ."

Miyu slowly put her hands down and wrapped it around Kanata's midriff. She rested her face on his chest while she watched the news, the blare of the reporter deaf to her ear. Kanata watched the top of her head closely as he felt rather than heard a sob. He massaged circles on her back.

"No, don't worry. Umm. . . she's. . . I understand. . . Of course. Goodbye."

He threw the phone to the couch were it landed on the soft cushions and wrapped his other arm around Miyu, pulling her close. He rocked her a bit from side-to-side and whispered what he hoped were comforting words to her ear as she sobbed quietly, her arms around him tightening. After a few minutes Kanata felt Miyu relax and her sobs died down to a few sniffs. He gently pulled her away and cupped her face so that she could look at him. Miyu hastily wiped her face with her arm and stood a little straighter but refused to look Kanata in the eye, settling for his t-shirt instead.

Kanata took Miyu's hand in his and without a word guided her outside into the cool dusk air, round the front of the house, and into the dark temple's hall. He gently pulled her to the front of the altar, released his hold on her hand and quickly rummaged for something in the dark. When he returned he was holding a cylindrical container of incense. He helped her sit on her knees while he kept a hold on her eyes, talking to each other without words. They each took a stick of incense, lighted it, and as the smoke rose to the ceiling, they prayed.

XOXOXOX

Miyu sighed tiredly as she sat down on the couch of the living room, closing her sleepy eyes. Both she and Kanata had attended to the local residents who had also come to the temple to pray late into the night. With them included Nanami, Aya, Christine, Nozomu, Santa and their other classmates and teachers who also checked on how they were doing. Miyu was increasingly thankful that she had such great friends like them; like Kanata for instance. . .

_Kanata._

Miyu thought back to the rest of the day. He had been completely. . . attentive to her for want of a better description of his actions. It was certainly if not completely different to how he usually was towards her. He wouldn't leave her side and when he had to, he begrudgingly left her to a curious looking Aya and Nanami while he attended to the temple goers and let her rest. Then after Aya and Nanami's initial greeting and how are you's they promptly pulled her to the side and asked with sly grins why Kanata had held her hand the entire time they were together. This of course made Miyu glow amber.

Then of course there was how he arrived at the temple completely winded out, without a doubt because of running.

Miyu was snapped out of her thoughts when the sound of a large bowl being set down on the table in front of her. She traced the hand that was holding it to a brunette whose handsome face was only a few inches in front of her when she turned, his other arm behind her on the couch and concern in his eyes. The concern immediately became a blush though when they bumped each other's nose.

The pair drew hastily away from each other and tried to look anywhere else, their cheeks burning.

"Er," Kanata spoke first. "I brought some strawberries. Thought you might want to eat some."

Miyu looked at the bowl on the table and they were indeed full of plump strawberries. She went to pick one up and looked at it thoughtfully before taking a small bite.

"You were worried about me." Miyu stated and she turned towards Kanata. She caught him staring at something on her mouth. He suddenly snapped out from his daze though and looked at Miyu in the eye.

"Sorry?" asked Kanata. _Was he blushing?_

"You— were worried about me" stated Miyu a little tentatively this time.

Kanata's cheeks were as red as the strawberries on the table. He looked away, crossed his arms and scowled. "Of course I was worried. What kind of idiot leaves her phone during an emergency."

Before Miyu could send back a retort the lights turned off with a soft moan.

"K-Kanata?"

"Don't worry I have a flashlight. I thought it there might be a blackout."

A light turned on in front of her which momentarily blindsided both teens.

"Here, take it." Kanata handed Miyu the flashlight and their fingers touched, sending a tingling sensation to her stomach. Kanata made to stand up. "I'll go get some candles."

Miyu saw his silhouette cross the room. "Wait, then take the flashlight with you."

Kanata didn't stop and merely waved a hand. "I can find my way through this house in the dark." He replied noncomitantly as he disappeared through the door.

He returned moments later in the glow of candle light and sat next to Miyu once again. He was carrying what seemed to be a blanket.

"This is bad." He pronounced. "It's snowing outside and the heater won't be of any use."

Miyu turned to him as he placed the candle on the table. "Maybe the power will come back later."

Kanata shrugged uncertainly. "The whole neighbourhood is out. I'm not so sure it will."

They stayed in relative silence for a moment, watching the shadows on the walls dance at the flicker of the flames.

"We should get some sleep. It's been a long day." Kanata stated.

Miyu made to move on the couch but stayed for a reason she was unsure of. She found that Kanata was looking at her as well as though trying to read her thoughts.

"Knowing you, you won't be able to sleep much tonight huh?" asked Kanata softly, the light of the candle dancing in his eyes.

Miyu smiled. "And knowing you, you'll find a way to make sure I get some sleep by maybe irritating me until I lose all energy."

Kanata smiled back. "You know me too well, which is why I brought a blanket." He held what he brought up. "Might as well get comfortable while we don't stand each other's presence."

So that's how they found themselves, cuddled next to each other on the sofa under a warm blanket. Miyu was almost completely on top of Kanata to make up for the confined space, her head on his chest, his arm draped over her back, his hands stroking her hair and both blushing severely as their hearts calmed down. They enjoyed each other's warmth as they playfully traded insults.

"You're heavier than you need to be. I think your diet made of cakes and all thing sweet paid off."

"You're squishy. Not surprising with your unnatural obsession with pumpkins."

Kanata pulled her up to a more comfortable position. He gave her a small peck on the forehead which sent a trickle down Miyu's back.

"Oyasumi." whispered Kanata softly, and everything seemed to fall in the right places again.

"Oyasumi."

The candle was blown out. In the darkness Miyu knew everything would be alright.

**End**

In the darkest hour, love will find its way.

Author's Note: And there are many kinds of love, not necessarily romantic. So be steadfast, never lose hope, and never think you are alone.


End file.
